


Another Life

by 0608wolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, haikyuu! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0608wolf/pseuds/0608wolf
Summary: Just an ending to In Another Life.I hope this ending helps give some of the readers of the fanfic 'In Another Life' by LittleLuxray a little more closure. After all, that fanfic ended quite abruptly, and it made me feel a bit lost. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 48





	Another Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



> I really liked the fanfic 'In Another Life' by LittleLuxray. However, a lot of people, including me, were not satisfied with the ended simply because it wasn't an happy ending. In result, many of the other writers on this site have created a sequel to this fic! I read some of those sequels, and dare I say I was disappointed? Nearly every single one of them had to do with Bokuto not actually dying, or still somehow being able to talk to Akaashi from another world/realm or something. I did not like that. So! I created my own. I like this ending a lot more because it has to do with the theme of the original fanfic(which is basically in another life), without doing anything miraculous such as bringing Bokuto back to life or communicating with the dead. (I don't know, I only read a few sequels before I got fed up.) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope this ending gives you a bit more closure on that devastating (yet well written) ending. Honestly I feel like something like this would have been the perfect ending to that story. RIGHT!! ENJOY!!

Akaashi groaned. A loud, piercing noise speared his ears, coming from somewhere next to him. Mildly annoyed, the black haired beauty slammed his fist onto the alarm, effectively shutting it up. With a hesitant sigh, he dragged himself upright, swinging his legs over the bed. 

For a moment he just sat there, thinking. Today was his first day of high school. The moment he got out of bed, he would leave behind his middle school years and begin life as a first year. 

Akaashi looked down at his feet almost curiously, debating whether to make the effort to move. Deducing that it’s better to get it over with now, the teen quietly shuffled to his feet, eying the unmade bed behind him.

Ignoring the tiny voice in the back of his head telling him to tidy up, Akaashi made a beeline for the stairs. The wood creaked under his feet as he stepped down, teal eyes instantly flickering to the kitchen.

The raven haired teen absentmindedly looked through his choices, eyes lazily roaming over the food in the fridge. Making up his mind, the boy snatched up some syrup, placing it on the counter behind him. 

Akaashi then opened the freezer, immediately grabbing the small box of instant waffles. Tearing open the box, the boy grabbed a couple of waffles and popped them into the toaster. Akaashi threw the now empty box into the trash can. 

Tapping his fingers on the counter, the brunette impatiently waited for his ‘breakfast’ to finish cooking. As soon as he heard a soft  _ ding! _ , the waffles were thrown onto a plate. Applying the tiniest bit of syrup onto his waffles, Akaashi quickly ate up his breakfast. 

As soon as he finished, he placed his dirty dishes in the sink, heading back upstairs to prepare for school. 

Not too long later, the boy came down the stairs fully dressed, and with a backpack swung over his shoulders. Opening the front door, he called out to his parents, knowing fully well he would get no response. 

“Mom! Dad! I’m heading out now.” When no one yelled back at him, Akaashi thought nothing of it. They were probably still asleep. After all, it was only 7 in the morning. Taking a deep breath, Akaashi stepped outside, the door falling closed behind him.

Taking out his phone, the boy looked up the name of his new school.  _ Fukurodani.  _ Glancing at the map, he noticed the school was within walking distance from his house. That's good. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take a cab today.

An impassive expression on his face, the brunette started walking, occasionally glancing down at his phone to make sure he was on the right track. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that something big, something  _ important _ was happening today. 

Twenty minutes later, Akaashi found himself next to the gate of the school. There were people all over the place. First years just like him were running around trying to find their classes, while some of the upperclassmen were casually chatting in the courtyard. 

Small tables were set up all over the place, advertising clubs to the newcomers.  _ Here we go. _ Akaashi stepped in through the gates, wandering around and absently glancing at all the different clubs. 

One specific one seemed to have caught his eye. Walking up to the table set up, he saw a black haired second year scrolling on his phone. Akaashi cleared his throat, alerting him of his presence. Startled, the teen looked up. “Oh hi! You here for the volleyball club?” 

The quiet brunette hesitantly nodded. “Great!” Cheerfully the other boy grabbed a bunch of papers, handing a few to Akaashi. “There! Just fill those out and you’ll be done! Oh by the way, practice is after school in the gym today! If you could show up that’ll be great!”

Slightly overwhelmed, Akaashi nodded, averting his eyes as he grabbed the papers. Well, that was that. The brunette walked away, heading towards the main building to start his day.

~°~

Exhausted from a long day at school, Akaashi stood at the doors of the gymnasium. Did he really want to do this? There was always the option of turning around and going home, where he could snuggle in his covers with a good book. Or he could watch a movie. 

Akaashi smiled at the thought of watching one of his favorite movies,  _ Cloud Atlas, _ again. And it wasn't as if he had already registered for the club. The papers were still with him. It wasn't too late to retract his hand. 

However, there was an invisible force pulling him towards the gym, coaxing him to enter. Finally relenting, Akaashi pushed open the doors and stepped inside. After all, volleyball  _ was  _ a fun sport to play.

Before he could finish his thought process he ran straight into a boy about his age. “Ah, I'm sorry.” Akaashi looked up to find himself lost in honey brown eyes, shining with a hint of gold. Realizing he was staring, the boy flushed slightly and broke eye contact, instead looking at the partly white and half black hair of this stranger.

“You are beautiful.” Shocked, Akaashi snapped his eyes to strangely familiar honey brown ones. 

“I’m sorry?” 

The strangers' cheeks reddened. “A-ah! I’M SO SORRY! It’s just you looked really pretty and I’ve never been one to think before I talk so I just- ahaha, I'm rambling again.” 

An awkward silence passed before the stranger spoke up. “Ah, by the way, I’m Bokuto Kotarou!” 

“Akaashi Keiji.” 

“Nice to meet you!” Bokuto opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by another member calling his name. “COMING!” He yelled back. 

Hesitantly, the boy looked back at Akaashi. “Right, well, I have to go! Um, it was really, really nice to meet you!” Saying nothing, Akaashi just nodded in acceptance.

As the over enthusiastic teen bounded away, Akaashi couldn't help from thinking about how healthy, and how  _ full of life _ this young man was. 

Akaashi let a small smile come unto his face as he walked forward, following the black and white haired player. His voice still echoed in his head. Maybe this year would be even better than he anticipated.

_ You are beautiful. _

**Author's Note:**

> Right! I know its short but it was just a brief ending, intended to be added to the end of the fanfic itself. I hope you enjoyed! And that I didn't screw this ending up with my mediocre writing. I really like the idea of them meeting in another life, literally. Hope you enjoyed, because this is probably the only oneshot of Bokuaka I'll ever write.


End file.
